Mission Status
by Sabora Viper
Summary: A simple mission: Get Information On the Mob Three. I didn't expect to find my targets so...endearing, Especially that bastard. No one ever said being a spy would be easy. I just wished I found that out sooner... SasuNaru hints of GaaNaru
1. Mission Status: In the Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form; if I did I wouldn't be on this website.

His Mission:

Go undercover at Sound High and find out information on the newly discovered illegal drug operations that the three richest business leaders in Japan are organizing without getting caught.

His Problem:

Stuck up bastards, avoiding suspicion from the snake-eyed science teacher, the huge breasted leader's perverted husband trying to put him in his book and so much more. It wouldn't be so bad if only he could find some decent ramen in the damn place.

_**Then**_

"_You have no choice; get rid of it."_

"_But father! He's my son!"_

"_The bastard child is a disgrace! You'll be lucky if your husband still keeps you! You've threatened everything I've worked for! Now, either you get rid of it or I will!"_

"_I…understand, father."_

_The Mother would not let her baby die; she couldn't bare him to have the same fate as her lover. _

_ Kushina gripped the child tighter in her arms as he began to sob loudly. The rain was pelting down heavily and it plastered the small blanket he was wrapped in._

"_Shhhh…It's alright, Naruto. You'll be just fine." The dark alley she was in was illuminated by a single cigarette. A puff of smoke was blown into her ashen face as the heavily scarred man took the babe from her arms. "Is this what you really want, Kushina?"_

_The red headed woman gave a sad smile. "No, but what other choice do I have, Ibiki? He's my son; I will not let him suffer from my mistake."_

_The man scowled at her, "He's going to suffer for your mistake for the rest of his life. But, he will be safe from your father and your husband."_

_The woman went to reach for the child, but dropped her hand, "Just keep him safe."_

_Ibiki nodded as he cradled the precious bundle, "I'm doing this for Minato, remember that; I won't let his son have the same fate as him._

_Just remember, the next time we meet, I will be seeking revenge for the death of my sempai." _

_Kushina took a ragged breath and nodded; she took one last look at her son before walking out of the alley never looking back. It would be better for the bastard child. He would not know the sin of the mafia. Better him to grow with his father's organization. Maybe, if fate decided, her son would chase her down and kill her himself, like his father was supposed to have done. _

Ibiki held the crying child close as they got into the limo. A distraught blond woman sat in the seats. Her eyes were red from crying and her face was blotchy; her true age shone through with her ragged appearance and she looked up with tired eyes.

Her breath hitched as she spotted the little bundle, "Is this…?"

Ibiki nodded gently placing the bundle into her shaking arms. Tsunade opened the baby blue blanket with careful hands looking at the now sleeping child. She brushed his cheek with trembling fingers.

"My grandson; w…what did she call him?"

"Naruto."

Sabora: Well, this is the albeit, rushed background of Naruto. Naruto's past can verily well have its own story, but I didn't want to give a 10 page beginning prologue.


	2. Mission Status: Apartments

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form; if I did I wouldn't be on this website.

His Mission:

Go undercover at Sound High and find out information on the newly discovered illegal drug operations that the three richest business leaders in Japan are organizing without getting caught.

His Problem:

Stuck up bastards, avoiding suspicion from the snake-eyed science teacher, the huge breasted leader's perverted husband trying to put him in his book and so much more. It wouldn't be so bad, if only he could find some decent ramen in the damn place.

**Chapter one: Mission Status - Apartment**

**Now**

"Tsunade! Tsunade!"

People jumped out of the way as a brightly dressed blond ran through the building's halls. They were used to Naruto's antics by now. Naruto himself was smiling wide as he shook the paper in his hand high in the air.

He nearly barreled over a brown haired male.

Iruka grabbed him by the shoulders before he could run off. "Whoa, what's the rush, Naruto?"

Naruto thrust the paper into the scarred man's face, "I got my first mission!"

Iruka narrowed his eyes and snatched the paper from tan hands. "It's too soon for you to be going on something so dangerous."

Naruto quickly grabbed it back and stuck his tongue out, "Come on, I'm the only one of my year who hasn't had a mission yet! Can't you be happy for me? I finally got one!"

He pouted at the brunette. Iruka rolled his eyes and ruffled the blond locks, "You know I'm happy for you; but, you better be careful."

Naruto nodded already halfway down the hall. He shouted back, "You know I'm always careful!" He barely avoided running into Anko whose arms where full of papers.

"Watch It, brat!"

"Sorry!" He shouted as he sped away.

The boy nearly ran past Tsuande's office and his sneakers made a squeaking noise as he halted in front of the door. Naruto slammed his grandmother's door open as he held the paper up victoriously.

"You're letting me…"

Tsunade grinned at him behind her bottle of sake. Naruto's personality was contagious and she couldn't help, but grin at the boy. Naruto slammed the paper down on her desk and narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously.

"Why'd you reconsider, grandma?"

Tsunade scowled and slapped him upside the head. It wasn't her choice. If she could help it, he would have been doing office duty for his whole life. She threw a fit to the higher ups, but they overruled her.

"I told you not to call me that, damn brat! Maybe I actually think your little brain could finally handle a mission. Don't make me regret it."

They stared each other down before Naruto's enthusiasm shook away his suspicion. He stood up straight and gave a formal bow.

"Agent Kyuubi reporting for duty Sempai! Ready for briefing and deployment."

Tsunade handed him a case file her hands lingering on the manila envelope a little longer than normal.

"It's a simple information grab. Your Target: Gaara Sabuka, Neji and Hinata Hyuuga, and Sasuke Uchiha."

Naruto interrupted her, "I know those last names. Wait! I'm infiltrating Mafia territory! Like the Head Mafia! Way to send me to the sharks!"

Tsunade slammed her sake bottle down, her hands gripping it tightly. "You're the best candidate for this; the orders come from higher up."

The damn bastards had the nerve to send him into the one thing she feared – mafia.

Naruto whistled impressed, "So what information am I after?"

Tsunade slumped back in her chair as Naruto flipped a page in the file, "There's been a string of drug disappearances lately around Sound; normally, we wouldn't even care to look into it; but, sources say that it's millions of dollars worth missing. We want to know why and how. Most importantly, why isn't the mob heads worried about their missing profit. If they're doing something with it, we need to know what and how they are slipping it past even us.

Your mission is to infiltrate the school; posing as an exchange student from Kohona. It shouldn't be a problem since you actually go there as a cover. I need you to befriend one if not all of these spoiled brats and find out what they know. We need to get to the bottom of this and fast. The higher ups are getting nervous, which spells trouble for us."

Naruto flipped through the file stopping at the image of the four. He raised a groomed eyebrow as he raked his blue eyes over each picture. Scowl. Scowl. Scowl. Shy Smile. Oh, this looked like a joyful mission (insert sarcasm). Naruto rolled his eyes; but, if anyone could make a friend it was him. He flipped the file shut and nodded at Tsunade. "Mission understood."

A knock on the door interrupted them. "Tsunade-sama, I have the information you requested."

"Come in, Iruka."

She nodded at Naruto as he walked out. "Hey, Brat!" Naruto turned and she gave him a smile, "be careful."

He gave a cocky grin and saluted her, "Of course, wouldn't want you to look any older; you're already pushing it, grandma." He ran out the door as the sake bottle hit the wall beside him.

Iruka gave an amused smile as the door shut, "always the mood lifter."

Tsunade cursed under her breath and took all the papers, but one.

Iruka gave her a formal bow, "Agent Dolphin, reporting for duty Sempai." Tsunade nodded and handed him a file. "Your mission is to infiltrate Sound posing as a Teacher. I don't want Naruto on this alone, higher ups be damned. You're cover is a teaching position. You will be an English Teacher for the Juniors."

Iruka gave a grin, "What happened to the old one?"

"He won the lottery and disappeared," she said sarcastically. "I want you to watch Naruto. If he seems to be in any trouble, get him out of there. Can I trust you on this Dolphin?"

Iruka bowed, "You have my word."

When she was finally alone, Tsunade opened her lower drawer. She pulled out a bottle of sake and an old picture. The picture was faded and wrinkled; blots discolored the picture from where tears hit it. The picture was of a grinning blond male holding a red fox mask his arm around Tsunade and her perverted husband.

Tsunade took a swig from the bottle; her only happiness was that at least Naruto wouldn't fall in love with the enemy. At least he wouldn't die for his cowardly lover. She slammed the bottle on the ground and began to weep for her son.

_**-Come-little-children-I'll-take-thee-away-into-a-land-of-enchamntment-**_

Naruto gave a grin as he opened the door to his new apartment. Tsunade had the place stocked and ready for his arrival. He placed his orange sneakers by the door and placed his bag full of ramen on the brown table.

The place was actually quite nice. It had two bedrooms, a small kitchen, and a living room/dining room. He had a small TV in the corner and an orange leather couch with a coffee table. There was a small bookcase at the end of the couch. He would see what kind of books they stocked in a minute - well, three.

He placed his instant bowl of ramen in the microwave and hit the 3 button. Opening the fridge, he found plenty of orange soda stocked in it.

"Heh, the old lady stocked well. I might just have to thank her for that."

He grabbed a soda and his food before sitting it on the coffee table. He walked over to the book shelf. His eyes widened as he took in the multiple orange covered books.

"Jiraiya, you perverted bastard!"

And thus began his first day as a spy…

Sabora Viper: I won't be describing Naruto's outward appearance till the next chapter. I didn't want to rush him into school without getting his cover ready.

Next Time:

Naruto's first day of school and appearances by Sasuke, Neji, Gaara, and even Orochimaru. I will also be sneaking Kakashi and Iruka in. ;D cause, that's how I role.


	3. Mission Status: The School

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form; if I did I wouldn't be on this website.

His Mission:

Go undercover at Sound High and find out information on the newly discovered illegal drug operations that the three richest business leaders in Japan are organizing without getting caught.

His Problem:

Stuck up bastards, avoiding suspicion from the snake-eyed science teacher, the huge breasted leader's perverted husband trying to put him in his book and so much more. It wouldn't be so bad, if only he could find some decent ramen in the damn place.

The limo pulled up in front of the large school building. Sasuke sighed as he rolled down his window and got out of the car. He turned around and pulled of his shades.

"Don't forget to have a good day, Little brother."

Sasuke glared at his brother and slammed the door shut. He let out a haughty sniff and walked into the school building. Gaara looked up as he saw Sasuke walk in the door. He gave Sasuke a smirk and turned back to talking to his sister Temari.

Neji caught his eye and Sasuke walked up to his cousin.

**-Come-Little-Children-the-Times-Come-to-Play-Here-in-my-Garden-of-Shadows**

Naruto rolled his eyes as he slammed the door to his old orange truck. This school was freaki'n huge! He let out a low whistle as he looked the old building up and down. It was a grand private school and Naruto had to give it props with how it looked.

Naruto grabbed his orange backpack that was covered in red fox faces and his black computer case. He took a deep breath and headed inside. The day wasn't going to start on its own.

Making his way to the front office, he took in all the awards that decorated the walls and the trophies in their cases. This school was pretty full of itself. Naruto chuckled to himself as he walked up to the woman in the front office.

"Um…miss?"

The redhead looked up and took in his appearance with a sneer. "Yes…?"

"I'm Naruto; Naruto Uzamaki. The new student."

He just gave her a wide grin.

She gave a look of displeasure.

"Yes. Of course."

She handed him a sheet with his schedule on it. A brown haired kid was running past the office when the woman shouted out to him.

"Kiba!"

The teen skidded to a halt.

"Kuinai?"

"I need you to escort," She sneered, "Uzamaki to his class as he will be having the same schedule as you."

Kiba gave a stiff formal bow. "Yes, Ma'am."

Naruto smirked as the teen turned to him, "Well, come on then."

As soon as they were out of the woman's sight Kiba let out a curse, "She is such a bitch!"

Naruto laughed, "Stole the words right out of my mouth, man."

Kiba grinned pulling his green backpack up more on his back, "Rocki'n outfit by the way!" He gave a wolf whistle in appreciation and wiggled his eyebrows making Naruto give another laugh.

Naruto laughed, "Dude, I've made a friend."

Kiba grinned, "I had a feeling we're going to be buds."

Kiba stopped in front of room 327 and grabbed the door knob.

"Home Room, Sweet Home Room."

**-Follow-Sweet-Children-I'll-Show-Thee-The-Way-Through-All-The-Pain-And-The-Sorrows**

Sasuke looked up as Kiba walked through the door. He whispered something to Kakashi-Sensei and then took his seat. The door opened again and Sasuke raised an eyebrow as a new figure walked in.

Wild blond locks thrown in each which direction accompanied by baggy orange pants that had a lot of chains on it. He wore a tight fitting white shirt that had a design of colourful splattered paints. He had black tennis shoes and when he looked at the class Sasuke had to swallow.

Those eyes.

He had ocean eyes.

Kakashi welcomed him and turned to the class,

"This is Uzamaki Naruto. Please, make him fill welcome."

"Is there anything you would like to say?"

A lazy smirk appeared on the boy's face and he winked at the class.

"Please treat me well."

He looked at Gaara out of the corner of his eye and saw him smirking.

The new student should prove to be…interesting.

Sabora: Well, It's short; but, it's better than no update."

Sabora Out!


End file.
